Rocking The House
by Sportsfan83
Summary: Sid and Jack are both injured and decide to forget about hockey for awhile and embark on an epic road trip
1. Leaving The Burgh

I sat back in my chair. It had been months since I had any symptoms but I still wasn't allowed to skate. I was going crazy, and I was getting bored. I decided to take Mario and the Doctor's advice and go home for a while, to relax and let my brain heal. Brain injury sounded way worse than concussion, but two back to back concussions had caused me to be out indefinitely. I felt like my life was ending, all I had ever known was hockey and no matter how hard I concentrated on rehab and getting better, I was just miserable. I was tired of the media asking how I was doing and I was tired of the doctors telling me I couldn't do what I loved. "Fuck it." I said out loud. I pulled out my phone and texted Jack. He had surgery last week on his knee and would be gimped up for awhile. Maybe he wanted to come hang out at the cottage with me. I mean, Cole Harbour in February is definitely not as nice as it in the summer, but it was home and I was sure we could have some fun.

Sid: Hey douche bag, how's you gimped up knee? Up for a road trip?

Jack was always on his phone, Twittering or Facebooking, I knew it would only be a minute before he replied. Sure enough his familiar ring tone went off. Everyone had the same ring tone, except Jack because he loaded it on my phone himself when he came to see me after my second "brain injury" Another One Bites The Dust, how appropriate.

Jack: Bout as good as your gimped up head. Road trip? When? Where? You know I'm in

Sid: Back to the Harbour for a bit. Pack your bags, I'll be there tonight.

Jack: Sweet!

I got up from my chair and went up to my room to pack my bag. Guys road trip, I wouldn't need much. Few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, socks, underwear, sweats, and a hoodie. Perfect. I went to the washroom, grabbed my razor, toothbrush, deodorant, and some mouthwash. "Alrighty, I think that should be good." I said to myself. I went downstairs, grabbed a few bottles of water, my iPod, and my wallet. I picked my keys up off the rack and headed towards the garage.

I put Jack's address into the GPS, twelve hours of nothing but me and my broken brain. I pulled out onto the road and headed west. I stopped for gas and a coffee and decided I would only stop to piss and fill the Rover, and if I didn't get caught, I would be there in ten hours instead of twelve.

I turned on my mobile hands free and voice commanded it to dial Taylor. She would kill me if we didn't stop and see her. It would be a huge detour, but she was my baby sister and it was her freshman year at Shatuck's. Plus Jack and I could go and revisit our old stomping grounds, where we first met. I smiled at the memory of how everyone thought Jack and I were stellar students and rule abiding role models. If only they knew. With the help of a few people, we got away with everything. Yeah, that smoke bomb in the girls bathroom during Junior year...that wasn't really Mike Waldorf. I started to get excited when on the sixth ring Taylor finally picked up the phone.

"Brother! What's going on? What do you I owe the pleasure of your call? You hardly call me anymore." She sounded disappointed.

"Hey Tay, just thought I would let you know that Jack and I are going to be stopping in for a visit this weekend. Do you have plans? I'd like to treat my little sis to dinner."

"You better treat me, you're the gazillionaire, not me. I'll make sure to keep a slot open in my calendar for you." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright, I'll call you when we're on our way. Have fun, practice hard and don't let dad get under your skin, okay. He just wants you to be the best you can."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Mom tells me that all the time. Bye Sid. Love you."

"Love you too. See ya in a few days."

I felt for Taylor, our dad was intense and he always just wanted what was best for us. I was always able to take it with a grain of salt, but Taylor was different, she was, a girl. I mean, more sensitive. Snap out of it Crosby I said to myself. You're mad at yourself for talking to yourself about your sister. You really need to get a life.

Halfway through the trip I stopped for gas and decided to text Jack.

Sid: "Hey Bro, halfway there, I'll be there by midnight. Want to take a little detour to Minnesota to see Taylor?"

Jack: "Are we going to St. Mary's, because I wouldn't give up going back for a visit for anything. Do you think Mrs. Carlton is still teaching math? Man she was so hot.

Sid: You're sick. Still there, she's Tay's teacher.

Jack: Now I REALLY can't wait. Drive safe buddy. See ya tonight

I didn't reply, I hated texting. I hated Facebook, I hated Twitter, and I hated not being able to play fucking hockey. I could feel my grip tightening on the steering wheel as my foot pushed down on the gas pedal willing myself to make it to Jack's sooner rather than later.

_Authors note: Hello to everyone who has stopped by and read my story. Please feel free to comment and review, I love hearing the feedback. I hope you enjoy the many adventures of Sid and Jack!_


	2. Jack's Back

When I finally pulled into Jack's driveway I was exhausted. Nine hours and twenty three minutes of nothing but the blacktop. I did stop once more to get gas and grab a couple Red Bulls. I never drink them but I wasn't sure I would be able to make the trip in one go without it. I got out of my car and walked gingerly up the driveway. I was actually kind of excited to see my best friend. It had been awhile. I rang the doorbell and waited. I figured it would be a minute especially with him on crutches. I could hear some noises coming from inside and I could tell he was coming. If he didn't keep his door locked all the time I would have just walked in.

"Fuck! Sorry Sid! I know that's you! Almost there! I heard him yell from behind the door. When it finally swung open he smiled and pulled me into a hug and then a fist pump. We didn't want it to look too gay. We always fist pumped after hugging, ever since we were fourteen.

"Hey buddy! Come on in! Wow, you made good time. Jack looked down at his watch.

"Not much traffic." I replied.

"Sure sure, more like no pigs on the roads to catch you speeding." He chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows at him as I entered the foyer and took off my shoes. As soon as he shut the door my eyes started to water.

"Dude, what is that stench? When was the last time you took out your garbage?" I said as I headed towards the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Jack, seriously your place is a dump. Can't you hire someone to come clean it?"

Jack cleared this throat, obviously embarrassed. "We'll, my cleaning lady is on vacation and with being on crutches it makes it a bit more difficult to get around." He trailed off.

"Right, doesn't your mom live like four minutes from here? Why didn't you call her to come help?"

"Mom and dad are on vacation in Hawaii. Listen Sid, I'm sorry, I'll call someone first thing in the morning to come."

"Jack you are not incompetent just because your gimped for a few months. Go grab a chair to sit on, I'll wash and you can sit and dry. But I need a beer first."

"Sure thing." Jack was back a minute later hobbling with a crutch under one arm and a chair under the other. He set it down in front of the counter as I started to fill the sink, then went to the fridge and grabbed us a couple beers.

"I opened my beer and clinked it with his "to an epic road trip." I smiled. Jack pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Tracking our trip, plus to have a pic of Sidney Crosby in my kitchen doing my dishes. Priceless. You know I left them on purpose because I know you are an OCD neat freak." Jack cackled as he took a swig ofhis beer.

"Nice Jack. Real classy. I suppose you are going to go Tweet all the pics from our trip then aren't you?"

"Only if you say it's okay."

I sighed."Jack. You know how I like to keep my life private, but as long as details don't get out about where we are, I guess it should be okay."

Jack smiled back as he went to grab the garbage bag. It didn't take us long to get the majority of the kitchen and living area cleaned up. Not exactly the way I expected to start the night, but jack had always been a slob and it didn't really surprise me that his place was a mess. I was not going anywhere near his bedroom though, or his bathroom.

We settled into the couch and started playing Xbox. "So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Jack asked. "I hope you don't expect me to get up at dawn or anything. And I can't drive because of these awesome pain Meds the doctors have me on."

"Should you be drinking whe on pain meds?" i asked seriously  
"Probably be not. But I'm going to anyways."  
I smiled, still the same jack I knew, never cared about what doctors told him he should and shouldn't do.

We spent the evening drinking beer and playing video games, it felt like we were teenagers again, not adults. It especially felt like we were teenagers again when jack asked. "So, tapped anything good lately?"  
"Tapped?" I raised my eyebrows. "No." I said dryly, I could tell where this conversation was going. "You?" I asked, knowing there would probably be a few girls on the list.  
"A couple, nothing special though, both were puck bunnies hanging out at the rink. It's been a long time since I've actually cared about a chick."  
"Me too. Like way too long, I just wish I wasn't so busy, and so fucked up right now." I replied "But right about now I would do just about anything for a good lay." I couldn't believe I was saying that out loud. Well, yes I could. It was Jack but normally I wouldn't tell anyone anything about my sex life, or lack there of. "Well wait, not just a good lay, but a meaningful one. Since I was five years old I've been married to hockey and never had time to get serious with someone. But now that I'm out for god knows how long, I'm kinda lonely." I explained as I finished off my beer. Jack just looked back at me like he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"So how much longer will you be on crutches,"

"Another few weeks unfortunately. Then I'll have to start rehabbing it."

"No kidding." I said as I came back to the couch with more beer. I dot think I had drank this much in a very long time and I was feeling a good buzz coming on. We played Halo before for awhile longer before packing it in for the night. As I made my way upstairs to the guest room I peeked into Jack's room. Clothes and junk everywhere. I chuckled. Jack came up behind me "what?" He asked.  
"Nothing, just laughing at your stye of of a room. See you I'm the morning bro. I waved as I walked to the guest room.


	3. Detention

I don't even know what time I woke u,p but it was light outside so it couldn't have been too early. I took a quick shower and loaded my stuff into the car. Knowing Jack was still asleep a grabbed one of his hockey sticks from the garage and headed back upstairs. I opened the door to find him sleeping on top of his unmade bed. I still wasn't going to go in there if I didn't have to so I reached the stick across the room and nudged his foot. Jack grunted and tried to readjust himself. "Jack, get up we gotta get going!" I wasn't very nice about because if I didn't yell at him he would never wake up.

"Huh?" He asked all groggy.

"Take a shower I'm leaving in twenty minutes with or without you."

"Good morning to you too sunshine." He said as he sat himself up in bed. "You didn't have to poke me. And why are you standing so far away?"

"I already did your dishes, I'm not stepping foot in your bedroom. Get up and I'll see you in twenty minutes." I closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later jack came down the stairs, duffle bag slung clumsily over his shoulder while he maneuvered the stairs with his crutches.

"A little help?" He asked when we was half way down.

"Sure, toss me your bag." I replied from the bottom of the stairs. Jack full on threw the bag hitting me squarely in the face.

"That's for your wake up call." He laughed as he made the final descent.

"I'm glad to see we have both matured." I said as we left the house and headed towards my car.

~~LATER~~

With my lead foot we made it to St Mary's in record time I was more excited to see Taylor than I thought, plus when Jack started singing Spice Girls it motivated me even more. He was still singing when we pulled into the parking lot.

"Tell me what you want what you really really want..."

"The fact that you know the words to the Spice Girls kinda scares me." I admitted as we walked up to the main entrance. It was two o'clock and Taylor would be in her last class. We stopped at the office and spoke to the secretary. I was sure she was there when we went there.

"Hello, I'd like to know what class my sister is in." I spoke in my nicest voice. I looked over a Jack and saw he was smiling too. We used to be gods here, it felt kinda like home.

"Welcome back Mr Crosby and Mr Johnson. It's been awhile."

"Yes it has been, just stopping through to see Taylor."

"Let me have a look, yes, looks like she is in math class. Mrs Carlton room 235. I looked over a Jack who had a huge smile on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking. As we walked away I shoved him "You're such a perv."

"Hey she isn't my teacher anymore, so there is nothing wrong with it."

"Do you even know her first name?" I asked.

"Why yes good friend I do, it's Karla. Karla Carlton. So hot." He smiled as he knocked on the door of room 235. A moment later the door opened and I poked my head inside to see if I could see Taylor. I spotted her in the third row and waved.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Carlton asked.

"Hi Mrs. Carlton, um yeah, I was wondering if I might be able to pull Taylor from class."

"For what?" He voice was stern.

"Well Jack and I here just arrived for a short visit and would like to spend some quality time with my little sister."

"I'm afraid that is impossible Mr Crosby. Taylor is in the middle of a test."

"Please?" I was almost begging. From the corner of my eye I could see Jack jumping up and down on his good leg, waving his crutch trying to get Taylor's attention. I looked back into the classroom to see her head on her desk. I'm pretty sure we embarassed the shit out of her.

"No Mr Crosby. I don't care who you are or what you do you cannot just waltz back into this school like you own it and expect to pull Taylor out of her class! Now of you will excuse me I need to go settle my class down. Good bye." And she slammed the door in our faces.

Jack and I stood there for a moment before huge smiles crossed both of our faces. "You know what this calls for don't you?" Jack asked.

"We are going to get into so much shit if we get caught. And since you can't run you better go and wait by the car." I smiled as I tossed him the keys.

~LATER~

A few minutes later I saw Taylor come waltzing down the walkway with the rest of the students. She looked mortified and pissed. Fuck.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did?"

"Did what?"

"Sid did you and Jack just pull the fire alarm?"

"Come on Tay, we are way too mature to pull a stunt like that. But now that you are out of class we should get going. " I was almost convincing myself that we had gotten away with it when Jack nudged me and from behind Taylor I saw Mrs Carlton come storming towards us. A look for pure hatred on her face. She stopped before me and pointed.

"You two! Come with me! Now!"

Jack and I looked at each other. "Shit!" We burst out laughing at the same time. Reluctantly we followed Mrs Carlton.

"Principal Adams wants to see you." Fuck, principal Adams hated me and Jack. Mostly because he knew all the shit we caused and he could never prove it. This should be interesting

When we reached the office we were escorted into Principal Adams office. He was sitting at his desk wearing the same smug face we wore six years ago.

"Hello gentlemen." He said dryly. "Welcome back."

"It's nice to see you too principal Adams." Jack said, trying to keep from laughing.

Principal Adams was an older man, he was balding and had a large nose to go along with his overly large figure. His pants were always tailored to be about three inches too short and he smelled of tobacco and sweat. It was no wonder he never got married. But hey, who am I to judge.

"I'd like to show you guys something. If you'll just take a look right here." He pointed to his computer monitor. Playing on the screen was a video of Jack hobbling down the hall seconds before I pulled the alarm.

"You guys installed cameras? When did you do that?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Seems like six or seven years ago we had problems with someone setting off smoke bombs in the girls bathroom. We installed them to try and catch who was doing it. Never did though, those bastards. Is it coincidence that right after you two left the school we didn't have any more incidents? I always knew it was you two but I could never prove it. Now I've caught you red handed!" He seemed triumphant at his capture. "Do you two know that pulling a false fire alarm is a felony in the state of Minnesota?"

Jack and I looked at each other. We couldn't hold it anymore. We burst into a fit of laughter. "Seriously?" I said between laughs. "You want to press charges?" I couldn't stop I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"No you dumb asses, I'm going to have more pleasure in watching you two chaperon the dance tomorrow night." Principal Adams had a triumphant smile.

"You want us to what?" Jack asked, trying to keep a straight face but laughing harder each time he looked at him.

"You two are going to be chaperons tomorrow night. You'll show up at six o'clock or I will be pressing charges. Now get out of my office.

We didn't have to think twice. We got up and bolted from his office. That was the first and hopefully last time I would ever be called to the principals office.


	4. Bust A Move

"You have to what?" Taylor asked In-between bites of her lasagna.

"Chaperon the dance tomorrow. I know Right? Totally sucks."

"Great, well remind me to call my friends and cancel. Nothing could be more embarrassing than having my big brother and his goon of a best friend chaperon a dance. Fuck my life and kill me now." Taylor said as she shook her head.

"Hey Taylor, I don't think it will be so bad. Sid and I promise to be on our best behavior and not embarrass you anymore." Jack said, patting Taylor on the back.

"I'm not sure that will be possible. You two have a habit of acting like you're thirteen instead of twenty three. How many grown men, walk into their old school and pull the fire alarm?" Taylor scowled at Jack. She was so mad at us that I had to promise her that next time we were at mom and dad's for holidays together I was on not only dish duty, but also laundry and I had to promise to buy her tickets to Katy Perry. Awesome. I couldn't help but smile though, being around Taylor always made me happy. She hardly ever got into a foul mood.

"We just wanted to hang out with you Tay." I defended myself. "How as I supposed to know you were going to be in the middle of a test?"

"Umm, what happened to "Hey Taylor, we're going to call you when we're on our way"?"

"Did we forget to call? Honest mistake. Now stop being pissed and let's go have fun. Do you think Coach will let us take some shots on you?" I was hoping that I would be able to hit the ice while I was here. I didn't bring my skates though. Crap.

"I think Coach will do just about anything to have you two back on the ice." She giggled, "Well maybe not Jack. I mean, only because you are injured and stuff." She chuckled. "I have practice at six tomorrow morning, I'm sure if you pop in all the fan girls will start screaming for you." Taylor took her final bite of her dinner and pushed her plate towards me. "Thanks for dinner bro. It's the least you could do after mortifying me in front of not only my class but the whole school." I could tell that she was going to milk this for all it's worth.

"If I take you to the movies will you please forgive me?"

"Only if I can get popcorn and only if I don't have to sit next to Jack." She replied as I paid the bill and we got up to leave.

"Deal." We actually shook on it.

"What? No Johnson Crosby sandwich?" Jack asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and messed up her hair.

"Jack, that's gross."

After the movie Jack and I dropped Taylor off at her dorm and decided to get a hotel room. The last time we shared a room was at the draft and needless to say that was interesting in its own right.

Our wake up call went off at 5:15 and I groaned as I picked up the phone. I was on vacation, it should be illegal to get up this early. I threw a pillow at Jack to wake him up before getting up to brush my teeth. When I came out of the bathroom he was standing there in his boxers, his cock pretty much just hanging out.

"Oh my god Jack, put your dick back in your shorts.

"What? You can't tell me you haven't woken up with morning wood? I can't help it."

"Go take a cold shower, that will help you."

"Yeah, yeah" He sighed as he went to take a shower. I hope it was cold.

We arrived at the rink just as the team was setting up for drills. We took a seat in the far end of the arena as to hopefully not be noticed too quickly. As I watched the other girls take shots on Taylor I was quickly impressed. Her skill and her speed had both improved, and she was lightening fast with her glove hand. I always knew that she had earned her scholarship to St. Mary's, not gotten a shoe in because of me, so it was nice to see her in action.

"Wow Sid, your baby sis is quite the goalie, I knew she was good, but she is really good!"

"Thanks Jack, I'm super proud of her." I said with a smile on my face as I waved down to her.

When practice finished up Jack and I wandered down to the ice. The whole team was gathered around and I guess Taylor might have forgotten to mention we were coming because when Coach saw us, he was pretty surprised.

"Oh Lordy, what do we have here?" He smiled as he pulled Jack and I into hugs. Poor Jack almost fell over as Coach introduced us to the team. We hung out and I even got to take a couple shots on Taylor, she stopped them but that is only because I was in running shoes and not properly equipped. After we signed a few things for the team we let the team get ready for school and Jack and I sat with Coach to catch up on life and how things were at the school.

"I heard you guys got into some trouble yesterday." He stated as he poured us each a cup of coffee.

"Well, someone has to liven up the party." Jack replied as he took a sip of his drink. "I think Taylor has forgiven her big brother, I really had nothing to do with it since I am immobile."

"It was your idea!" I piped up.

"Like I had to twist your arm to go along with it. How was I supposed to know that they installed surveillance cameras?"

"I think every school in American has cameras now. Oh well, I do admit that it was fun."

"See! It's nice to see you let loose, you're always so uptight."

I smacked Jack's arm as I finished up my coffee.

"Thanks for the visit Coach, hopefully we won't wait so long in between visits next time." As I stood up to shake his hand.

"Oh won't I be seeing you boys tonight at the dance?" Wow that news spread fast.

"Yeah, I guess you will be seeing us tonight. Enjoy the rest of your morning Coach."

When Jack and I pulled up into the school parking lot we could already here the thumping of the base.

"Woohoo! At least it's decent music." He pounded my back as I handed him his crutches. "I'm going to try and impress Mrs. Carlton with my stellar crutch dancing."

"You're not going to give that one up are you?"

"I will never stop until I succeed!" He raised his crutch in the air and put his other hand on his heart, laughing loudly. "We minus well make the best of the situation."

"Yes, because I really want spend my evening hanging out at school dance with my fourteen year old sister." I sighed. "At least I can beat the crap out of any guy who touches her."

"Lighten up Sid, it's not so bad AND you're not going to touch anyone who touches your sister. I'll be the one to do that." He laughed out loud. "She's like a sister to me too you know."

"I know, and I appreciate that you're always looking out for us." We had made it to the front door. "Let's do this then." Jack had succeeded at lightening my mood slightly and I was pleasantly surprised to find that after all the huff Principal Adams had made, that he wasn't even there.

I stood at the entrance of the gym collecting tickets from the students. I hadn't really prepared for going to anything half formal so I braved the mall and got a new shirt and hat. It was a brown felt fedora, not really my style but it would do the trick and it was something that I would be able to wear but would kind of keep me incognito. I was surprised that most of the kids could have cared less who I was, or they didn't recognize me. It was a nice change.

When the doors closed I went inside the gymnasium to see if I could find Jack. He was standing over by the punch bowl chatting up Mrs. Carlton. "Really Jack? You're actually going for it?" I said out loud to myself. I smiled, he was always up for a good challenge and never backed down until he succeeded. I searched the gym looking for Taylor. We had convinced her to come and promised not to have any contact with her unless she came up to us. It was a fare deal, besides, I could still watch over her and keep my distance.

The music slowed and I was finally able to see her. She was on the side of gym sitting on the bleachers talking with a boy. She caught site of me and waved. I smiled and waved back and walked around looking at the kids dancing. They clothes they were wearing and moves they were doing on the dance floor, I don't ever remember being like that. It made me feel...old. I shook my head and wandered over to the punch bowl, grabbed myself a glass and stood back against the cool gym wall. It felt like I had only been there a minute when there was a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Taylor standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sure am, whats up?" I backed off the wall and put my empty glass down.

"So um, I kinda told Brian you are my brother and that we used to have dance competitions at home and well, now he wants to see who is the better dancer." Even though the lights were dim and the room was dark I could tell she was blushing.

"You want to what? Come here, I'll show this Brian guy who got the better dancing genes in our family." I grabbed Taylor's hand and pushed here through to the middle of the gym. Firework came on by Katy Perry, how appropriate considering she was Tay's favourite. I started to dance like a mad man, trying to outdo my little sister. I didn't even notice that the floor had cleared and it was just the two of our there dancing. I pulled out the lawnmower and the sprinkler and when the song finished I opened my eyes and looked up to see hundreds of teenagers staring wide eyed at me. Yup, who knew Sidney Crosby could bust a move. They quieted and then burst out with applause for me and Taylor. We smiled at each other and started to laugh as we each took a bow and then went to mingle back with our friends. Everyone else went back to dancing like nothing had happened.

I wandered around looking for Jack for a bit, and when I couldn't find him I figured he had ditched me early and went back to the hotel. I pulled out my phone to text him.

_Sid: Where are you?_

When he didn't reply right away I was a little concerned. It was about twenty minutes later that my phone finally buzzed.

_Jack: Um yeah, you can go back to the hotel without me. I'm in "detention" with Mrs. Carlton :)_

_Sid: Oh my fuck, you dirty man whore. I can't believe it, well yes I can. You better be back before I leave or I leaving without you. Have fun._

_Jack: :) Thanks buddy, see you in the AM_

I looked down at my phone and smiled. Jack and Mrs. Carlton. Gross.

_Authors note: Hi guys! Who likes a little comedy? I can just see these two getting into so much trouble. I'd love for some reviews and thoughts! xoxo_


End file.
